


Call me Daddy

by KPfan1013



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Female Solo, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: A collection of Kim/James stories. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.





	1. Bathtime

Kim opened the door to her house and entered with a little precaution, her boots and clothes were  dirty from her mission overboard and didn't wanted ruin the carpet.

“I’m home! Is anyone here?” Kim waited for an answer but only found silence, it seems Kim had the house all for herself.

The young girl took off her dirty clothes and threw them in the laundry bin, she took her long hair and arranged it in a ponytail. The mission on Spain had required her to crawl through mud and she could smell the filth still attached to her pale skin, she covered her naked body in a towel and double checked she was truly alone. Once she was certain no one was in the house Kim closed the curtains and went to the bathroom, she turned on the warm water and climbed into the hot tub, the mud quickly sank on the bottom of the tub and Kim started rubbing her body with the liquid soap that made her forget about the burden she had to endure on her mission, the soft sounds of the warm water flowing and the liquid soap making bubbles around her started to make Kim feel sleepy.

She opened her legs wide open in the hot tub and cleaned the mud off them, her  pretty white skin once again was visible and her legs occasionally moved side to side due to the soft feeling, a warm bath was one of the pleasures Kim wanted to enjoy once her mission was over, the soap was starting to make more bubbles than expected which made Kim giggle like a little girl.

She started popping the bubbles that flew too close to her and sending some flying off with a smooth puff of air, her naked body was totally covered in the brewing bubbles and hot water that almost made her look like a mermaid, it made her feel like she was wearing an almost invisible dress that cleaned and protected her, like a soft pair of hands rubbing her breasts in a soft and circular movement, Kim poured more of the liquid soap on her shaven and soft labia, the tingling sensation crept up to her groin in a delicate fashion unlike any other, the soap had lubed her vagina which stimulated her small clítoris and made it get hard and poke out of her hands.

Kim blushed a little like if she was being watched, she turned around to make sure there was no possible way any of her brothers could peep on her if she was careless, the idea of being spied turned her on a little bit but it also was enough to make her stop her urge to masturbate on the tub, once she was totally sure she was all alone or her family were asleep she was determined to give in to her lust and urges and masturbate in the tub.

Just the idea of masturbating in an inappropriate place made the girl blush once again, she held her breath underwater while the bubbles hid her underwater. The idea of masturbating all night in the tub was tempting, but if she wasn't careful her parents would be suspicious of her motives to her long sessions on the hot tub, suddenly a noise caught the attention of Kim which made her jolt out of the tub.

Someone had entered the house and rushed to the bathroom, the footsteps moved faster and faster and Kim knew she had no time to get dressed she covered her naked body with her hands and the door opened a few seconds after she did so.

Her father's eyes opened wide in and shocked expression, the door behind him with a loud  noise echoing across the bathroom, he blushed as much as his daughter did and the small bag that he held fell to his side.

“Daddy! I was…taking a shower...” Kim said with a clear intention to hid her urges and embarrassment, Kim wondered why her father was still standing in front of her.

“Kim…baby…I'm so sorry it's just… that.. well.” James’s eyes went down to Kim’s groin, her erect clit was sticking out of the palm of her hand that covered her genitals.

Kim´s face was as red as tomato and she wanted to flee out of the house, she had been too reckless and now she was exposed to the man that gave her life, tears started to roll down her cheeks .

“Baby, don't cry... it's nothing to be embarrassed about, I just got surprised that's all.”

James started caressing Kim´s shoulders and she stopped covering her naked body, and hugged her dad close to her, the feeling of getting exposed was now filled by the feeling of sadness, perhaps her father now saw Kim as perverted woman that only had sex in her mind and she was no longer his little girl.

“Daddy, please don´t think I’m a slut, I…I just got curious.” James held his daughter in his arms and started caressing her back, the feeling reminded Kim of the soft bath she was enjoying seconds ago.

“Don’t say that Kim, I would never dare to call you that word.” Kim was starting to feel something more than her father’s arms around her, his penis was fully erect and pushing against her erect clit.

The idea of her father being turned on by her body made Kim feel wet, her father started to take off his clothes and threw them in the same laundry bin where Kim left her dirty clothes.

His cock was bigger than Kim could ever imagine, deep in her mind she knew what was about to happen wasn’t right and she should leave and tell her mother or Ron about it, but deep down she also wanted it, she was getting excited to taste the same cock that pleasured her mother every night and fathered her and her brothers.

Kim smirked and walked towards her father with her hands behind her back, erotically like she used to do to seduce Ron and using the movements she was taught when she joined the cheerleaders.

Kim kissed her father´s cheek and moved her fingers on the shaft of her father’s cock, James kissed Kim’s neck and she did the same with his right cheek.

“Do you still love me Daddy?” Asked Kim to her father.

“I do baby, you’re my baby girl and daddy loves you very much, how about I join you in your bath?”

James helped Kim into the bath once again and he climbed inside after her, each of them facing each other.

James too had a struggle within himself, Kim was his prized girl and she wanted her to be happy all her life, but he also had spent years looking her grow from a small girl to a beautiful woman, she not only reminded him of his wife when she was younger but Kim was even more beautiful to his eyes than Ann.

It was a horrible thing for a father to imagine but James;s desire for Kim couldn’t be hid any longer, her body was too tempting for anyone to resist even to her own father.

James started caressing Kim’s bubble butt softly, using the same soap his daughter was using with the same purpose, her soft skin felt almost elastic with the lube dripping from her big ass.

“teehee, Daddy stop it! You're making me giggle!”

“That's what i want baby...”

James knew there was no turning back and used both of his hands to enjoy his daughter’s soft ass, his hands started to explore every inch of the bubble butt that was being squeezed and groped by the much older man, Kim’s giggling echoed across the empty house, her ass opened and fondled by her beloved father.

James was feeling a rush running across his body, groping Kim’s body was much better than playing with Anne’s, Kim had a much softer skin and the innocent look on her face made James’s passion to be even stronger for Kim, he loved Kim deeply and he was going to please her more than any boy could, he was determinated to make Kim enjoy the true pleasure of sex.

Kim´s body was more beautiful than any girl of her age, not even full grown women could compare to Kim’s natural beauty, James’s right hand groped more her right asscheek while his left hand took care of the other one. Kim smiled widely and hugged her father like she has always done when she needed her father’s comfort, the warm water soaked the incestuous couple as they embraced and groped each other following their desires.

Kim’s legs started to wrap themselves around James’s waist, Kim bit her lip while looking at her father with a carnal desire and James knew what Kim was asking for, he took his daughter´s legs and rubbed the tip  of his cock against her hard clit. The tip of his penis pleasured Kim´s shaven pussy while she looked down on her groin admiring the perverted movements her father was doing to pleasure her, James’s eyes couldn´t stop admiring Kim while he kept humping her, he was very careful not to penetrate Kim just yet, if he was going to enjoy Kim’s perfect body he was going to explore, tease, and savor every single inch of her.

¨Daddy, you are doing it a little rough...”

Ï’m sorry baby, am i hurting you?”

“No Daddy, I like how you do it...”

James took Kim´s face and gently squeezed her cheeks, it was almost impossible to believe that e¿he and his wife could create such a beautiful and perfect woman. James leaned forward and kissed Kim more passionately than he used to kiss his wife, he loved Kim so much that he was willing to leave everything if that was necessary in order to be and please her little girl.

The small kiss quickly turned more hot and wet, his tongue entered Kim’s innocent mouth and started exploring it, playing and teasing Kim’s little tongue while she did her part and grabbed her father by the neck and leaned forward to the direction of his mouth. Her small hands caressed his back while her James kept kissing her and groping her erect nipples, Kim’s eyes remained closed wanting to enjoy and picture the erotic scene on her mind, Kim’s mouth started to mimic James’s movements and kissing him back, her hands holding his neck firm and her long legs rubbing against his strong waist. James once more started to move against his daughter in a firm but soft manner in order to please her hips, holding her in place and kissing her soft neck while doing so.

Kim started to shake thanks to the nerves of going further with her father but he held her still, there was nothing to worry about as long as Kim held closer to her daddy.

“Daddy, I want you to do everything you do with mommy, only with me this time....”

“Kimmie Cub, you know I love mommy very much, but you are everything to me, you’re part of my and I love you more than I love her. It would be impossible for me not to.”

Kim started to feel more happy and horny by the minute, she wanted her dear daddy to make her feel good.

James kissed her once more in the lips and then smiled, Kim leaned backwards and spread her legs wide open on the hot tub, trapping him in a delightful and playful manner, the both of them laughed and giggled as they used to do when playing on the park when Kim was a toddler, James started to lick Kim´s hairless pussy, James started sucking on her hard clit, Kim moaned while holding her father more tightly between her legs and pressing him against her cunt. 

¨Daddy, i love you!” Kim moaned to her father.

James took this words to the heart, sticking his wet and long tongue deeper inside of Kim’s warm insides, licking her clit and then switching to the interior with a switching fashion, a younger man couldn't have been able to withstand the force that Kim was applying to his neck, Kim was so horny that her body begged to her that she held James closer to her, his tongue crept inside of her all the way to to her. James tickled and groped Kim’s ass once more, he opened and closed Kim’s asscheeks admiring the way it felt between his fingers.

James licked Kim from side to side, probing to Kim that her daddy loved her as he claimed, her pussy tasted a lot sweeter than Ann’s, he fingered with his index and middle finger fucking her with them while the cunnilingus session kept getting faster and faster, Kim lifter her ass but kept applying the same pression to her father’s neck.

James wasn't bothered at all, it helped him to keep sucking and licking Kim as much as he wanted, his mouth completely covered Kim’s cunt and his clit was no pressed against his nose, Kim’s sexual secretions started flowing inside her father’s mouth, who happily opened it and tasted Kim’s sweet juices, his fingers going further inside the young cheerleader.

After a series of short moans Kim let James free of her grasp.

¨Daddy, please get up, I want to lick you as well.

James happily granted Kim’s lustful request, he stood on his feet and pointed his long and erect cock directly to Kim.

Kim crawled on all fours and started sucking him off, at first she sucked him shyly, rarely moving her tongue but kissing  his ballsack and the tip, James caressed her pretty face and kissed her eyes in a fatherly fashion, Kim smiled back and started swallowing his cock full.

James grabbed Kim by her ponytail and pushed his groin towards her mouth, Kim was a little taken by surprise by the harsh movement but she quickly started following James´s pace. Unlike his wife Kim had a better gag endurance, she could swallow his cock fully and without needing to take a rest, James cock was getting erect inside of his daughter mouth which made her giggle and made James cum a couple of drops inside of her mouth, Kim didn’t moved an inch and kept exploring his cock with her young tongue, her tongue was so delicate and soft that contrasted with his hard and erect cock, the texture of her tongue was almost going to make him cum.

Luckily for James Kim decided to switch positions, masturbating his shaft with both of her hands while licking his balls once again. She also started giving him soft and sometimes deep kissed directly to his legs, all while looking at him with her beautiful green eyes.

¨Daddy, I love your cock so much, I’m going swallow it!”

And true to her word Kim swallowed his erect cock once more, Kim didn’t even gagged, she enjoyed the feeling of her daddy´s cock getting harder and dropping more drops inside of her mouth.

“Daddy loves you Kimmy!” Moaned James while trying not to cum too early, he wanted to test some toys on her daughter’s young pussy before that.

James made Kim get up and gave her a warm kiss on her mouth, James stepped out of the hot tub and went to the bag that laid on the floor.

¨I have a surprise Kim, i want to use these on you...”

Kim was a little confused but her pussy was still soaking wet and wondered what her father had in mind.

¨What do you have there daddy?”

Asked Kim while James kept looking inside the bag, he had a more lustful smile in his face which made Kim start to finger her pussy in anticipation to whatever perverted idea her father had in mind for her.

James pulled out a couple of sex toys Kim had never seen before, she knew about sex toys, but she had never used them and never seen the ones her father was pulling out of the bag.

¨Were you going to use those on mommy?” Asked Kim while sticking two finger inside of her.

¨Yes…I was, but now they are going to make my little girl reach an orgasm.”

Said James while holding one of the toys and stroking his cock to keep his cock erect,he grinned at Kim and put her on his lap. Kim laid face down on top of his father’s legs as she used to do do when she was younger, he kissed her big bubble butt and slapped it a few times, Kim couldn’t help but feel like a little girl again, her face was red and her mouth dripping saliva and bits of her father cum, she was enjoying the taste of a forbidden and taboo desire and was enjoying every single moment of it.

¨Your mommy could never have an ass like this...” exclaimed James while kissing and licking Kim´s big asscheeks.

Kim spread her ass open and shook her ass for James, she was ready for whatever her father had in mind for her, she wanted to know howe perverted and kinky her own father could be with her.

¨Daddy, do whatever you want with my body, make me feel good...”

James took the rabbit vibrator and started shoving it inside Kim’s holes, her asshole was very tight and Kim even attempted to change positions and stick it out of her ass, but James kept her still and started showing Kim the pleasures of anal sex. Kim’s asshole was as clean as her pussy, completely without a single hair too, perfect for the sex toy James was using. Both of her holes attempted to close and wrap on the vibrator, whenever Kim’s holes attempted to force the toy out James pushed it harder but without hurting kim, luckily for her the soap and whatever had been useful to lube her holes and avoid any accident or pain.

Kim moaned and struggled, her beautiful body experiencing anal like never before, James did it in such a way that she didn't felt uncomfortable at all, it felt like a couple of fingers on the same hole at the same time, or a pair of tongues eating her out but at the same time always pushing deeper and tingling her most dirty but pleasurable spots.

The rabbit vibrator was so wet by Kim’s own pussy juices that it started going it and stretching her holes, Kim’s moans were so loud by this point that her father knew he had to keep doing it at that fast pace, the fluids dripped from the vibrator to Kim’s legs. James fondled and slapped Kim’s ass while she rode it to an orgasm.

¨Daddy…..Ahhhh! Don’t stop Daddy, I….I’m gonna!”

Suddenly a squirt was expelled from Kim´s pussy, the sexual secretions fell down to the floor while Kim gasped for air and James gulped from the intense scene he had just witnessed, Ann would have never reacted that way to an orgasm, Kim’s innocence was what made her so attractive to her father’s eyes.

Kim went down to the bathroom’s floor and spread her ass while on all fours, she knew her father had more in mind for her pussy and ass and she wanted to experience it all, James slapped her ass in a cute and playful manner while taking out his other toy.

James approached Kim from behind and held her by her waist.

¨Take a deep breath baby, daddy is going to test a little something on your butt...”

Kim did as her father instructed and lifted her ass for him, proudly moaning knowing her daddy was going to use her again.

Kim felt something starting to enter her ass, it was lubed enough to avoid any pain but she still felt something of a considerable size entering her body. Kim’s relatively virgin ass felt as a plastic invader made its way all the way to her rectum, a long plastic sextoy with ten plastic balls on it. Two of them entered very easy to her ass but when the third one attempted to follow the rest Kim’s ass tried to expel them, James started fingering Kim in order to stimulate her body and applied some of the liquid soap to her small asshole which helped greatly to the entry of the rest of the balls.

“Daddy! I…I don’t think I can take them all!” Moaned Kim while staying still and enduring the entry of the sex toy, her father kissed her forehead while firmly shoving the rest of the toys inside of Kim.

She wanted to make her father proud, prove her body was as capable as her mom´s. Kim kept a cool face while James shoved almost half of the rest of the balls. Kim moaned as a way to tell James that she was ready to feel them all, James gave Kim another kiss on her forehead and penetrated Kim with the rest of the toy.

Kim had achieved her purpose, she endured it all like a woman, her father had also accomplished his fantasy and gave her daughter a new pleasure and viewpoint of anal sex, Kim was soaking wet from the feeling of getting her ass full. She could even feel the sextoy around her wettest and warmest spot, her father was masturbating very agitated enjoying the view of his daughter´s bubble butt opened wide and the end of the sextoy sticking out of her cute and pink asshole.

Kim’s ass started to want to expel it once again, she shook for a little bit and her legs trembled as she tried as best she could to hold the toy in, her father once again slapped playfully her ass and started pulling it out, Kim’s ass barely could endure such pleasure, it stretched wide and Kim moaned and whailed while her ass too started to soak wet, another orgasm was imminent and she wanted to share it with her dear daddy.

“Daddy! Hold me close…to you!”

James lovely held his little daughter in his arms, groping her breasts while pulling out the toy and throwing it far across the room. Kim started kissing her father not with just love but with raw lust, she craved to be his personal girl, she wanted to always be with him and remember this little secret with him.

¨Daddy, I think I have always wanted you inside of me...” said Kim while gulping saliva.

¨Me too baby, I’m always going to be part of you after all...”

Kim arched her back backwards and started making out with James, she took his hands and together they groped her breasts and caressed her hard nipples, their tongues exploring each others mouths and James feeling more alive than ever before.

He was having sex with one if not the most beautiful girl in the world, she was his daughter but he didn’t saw her just as little Kim, she was the most stunning woman and wanted to satisfy his lust with her, both of them desired each other and if they were wearing clothes they would probably rip them apart out of pure passion.

James laid on the floor while holding his hard cock out for Kim, Kim already knowing what her father desired out of her little girl quickly put herself on top of him.

She lowered herself to a squatting position but James stopped her on her tracks.

“Wait baby, I want you to face the other way” Said james in his fatherly tone.

Kim smiled and faced the other way, her spectacular bubble butt facing the lucky man, she shaked it a little more while giggling and started riding her father.

“Yeah daddy! Fuck me harder than you do mommy!” Kim said while helping James by putting his cock right inside of her pussy, Kim´s heavy butt smashed in a hard way against his waist, but James was enjoy every single second, he put both of his hands while Kim´s juices fell above his balls.

James opened her butt and started penetrating her asshole, luckily she was so wet thanks to the juices, the water and the liquid soap that she was ready to give her anal virginity fully to her father.

Kim put both of her hands on top of James and stared riding him like a cowgirl riding a bull, Kim even yelled “yeehaa!” from time to time, James blushed at how happy his daughter was for riding him, truly it made him feel proud to be able to satisfy such a woman like Kim.

Her asshole was starting to feel tighter ,his hands quickly slapped Kim in order to tell her to move faster, Kim obeyed and mover as fast as her young body allowed her too, with his right hand James reached for the last gift he had for kim, the hitachi wand.

The wand vibrated and quickly found itself inside Kim’s tight hole, the sudden feeling almost made Kim jolt out of the bathroom, but her sweet father made sure she kept riding him like a cowgirl. The wand reached a new speed inside of her pussy and Kim gladly rubbed against it, she could feel the device scrambling and vibrating inside of her, it was even more pleasurable than her deepest and nastiest fantasies.

“Kimmie….I’m going to!” roared James.

“Yes….me too daddy!!! Me t….” Kim couldn’t finish her sentence and cummed all over her father, the sexual fluids dripped all across James’s body who in returned emptied his hot and big cumshot inside of Kim’s asshole.

The daughter- father couple fell into each other and kissed deeply, Kim even licked the cum off her father with the same innocent look he liked so much.


	2. Movie and Bedtime

Kim and James snuggled as the second movie on their movie marathon began. The sky was clear of clouds and the sky full of stars. Ann was very busy attending a patient that needed neurosurgery and was going to spend a couple of nights away. The tweebs were spending the night at one of their friend's house and were having so much fun over there that they wouldn't even consider spending the night with Kim and their father. Of course neither of them knew of the sexual escapades Kim and James were having behind closed doors.

The sexual attraction between the young girl and her father had grown since the first time both of them slept together. It would be impossible for any member of the family to suspect that James, who was almost the perfect husband and Kim a responsible and talented girl to be involved in such a way. Luckily for the pair they had all the house for themselves and were enjoying the night as they deserved. Kim was in her favorite pair of pajamas and James was wearing a plain white shirt and casual pair of pants. He had never spent such a wonderful movie night in a long time. Ann was always busy with work and their sex life isn't what it used to be. Kim on the other side was always full of life and looking to taste new things. James took a long look at Kim and hugged her. He didn´t wanted to make Kim umcomfortable or make her regret their little secret.

"Are you enjoying the night Kimmie Cub? I understand if you get bored of spending so much time with an old man like me." James Said to his beloved daughter.

Kim hadn't told James but she had been spying on him and her mother when they had sex. James was a very potent and sexual man and his daughter felt somewhat jealous of how her mother would get all his attention. Surely Kim understood that James had to keep acting like normal but Kim felt Ann was getting more than her share of him.

The sounds of love making that escaped their room had both the effect of jealousy and arousal on Kim. Ann could never understand her and James's forbidden love so it was best kept hidden for now. Kim cuddled up to her father still holding her pandaroo doll and said to him in a soft tone, "Daddy, of course I enjoy spending the night with you. I'm glad we have the house all for ourselves."

After saying such lovely words to her father Kim hugged him and then gave her doll a small kiss on its forehead. James was more confident in his looks and in Kim's affection towards him. the second movie started playing and James moved closer to his daughter.

He pulled over a small blanket and the pair tucked themselves together. A cold breeze crept through the windows of the house which made the couple snuggle together and James turned off the lights to make the ambient feel more cozy.

Kim rested her head against James's shoulder. His hands started to caress Kim's legs. Even if she was using her pajamas he could feel the delicate feel of Kim's skin. James leaned towards Kim and discreetly took a sniff at her hair, her sweet perfume making him feel like a teenager in love, being close to his crush but not being able to muster up the courage or the words to confess his love. He knew he was risking his marriage but Kim so precious to him that the idea of not making a move that night seemed out of the equation.

"Kimmie, why don't you get over here? You would be more comfortable in my lap..." James said in an attempt to sound like a young teenager

"I would be more comfortable daddy? Or you WANT me to be on your lap?" Kim asked turning to face him and holding her doll, speaking like an innocent girl more than a young woman. James opened his mouth not finding the correct words that would convince Kim to join him. Had he blown his chance?

"I'm only joking daddy. Of course i will sit on your lap..." Kim said cracking a smile. James relaxed and smiled back at Kim. She was more teasing than Ann and more effective too. Her young attitude was what James needed in his life. Just the idea of making Kim feel excited for him made him more happy than he had been in years.

Kim slowly lifted herself up and straddled on his father's lap, smiling and winking at him before wrapping her legs around his waist. She took James's hands and put them on her bubble butt of an ass. James leaned backwards and enjoyed the feeling of the young woman riding his groin. Kim could feel a big bulge forming on James's pants and smiled more. She was now certain that her dear daddy loved her more than she could imagine. her body was craving his attention and she wanted to reassure James that she too was a grown woman like Ann. James leaned forward and took another sniff at Kim´s addictive perfume.

"You like how I smell daddy? You were the one that gave me this perfume for my 13th birthday. You remember?" Kim asked, wanting to remind James of the lovely present he had given her years ago and how it kept a special place on her heart

"Yes baby I remember... I bet boys love the way you smell too." James said, getting more horny thanks to Kim but also a little jealous, he wanted to send every guy that ever saw at Kim with lustful eyes in a probe towards deep space.

"I don't have eyes for anyone except you daddy... Can you feel how my heart beats so hard when you're around? I don't care about boys... I want a man in my life..." Kim was now sounding more like a woman than a teenage girl wanting a sexual adventure. James's heart started beating more than usual. He then put his left hand on Kim's breast and felt how fast her heart was pumping, moving at the same speed as her groin on top of him.

His right hand went under her and grabbed her big ass. It was as big and felt as smooth as James remembered it. The pajamas pants were stretching thanks to Kim´s big butt and James could almost feel the skin below it. He started caressing it softly, enjoying what Kim had to offer to him. The red haired girl giggled and bit her lips, loving her daddy's touch.  
"Are you sure you only want to enjoy the movie, daddy?" Kim asked, wanting to know her father's kinky wishes.

"I want to enjoy everything with you Kim..." James said while squeezing her big butt with both of his hands. He stretched her big ass and Kim's asshole and pussy opened wide open below her tight pajamas.

"I think we can make this movie more interesting..." Kim said with a perverted idea of her own. She had read about some sexy games that girls play with their friends on sleepovers or college parties where these kind of games are pretty normal.

"Well by all means Kimmie Cub, lead the way. Since the last time we played by my rules, I want to know how creative my little girl can be." James said before kissing her neck and slapping her ass before she got off him. Kim walked towards the kitchen and blew James a kiss.

"Let me make you some popcorn, daddy." Kim said while she headed inside the kitchen. They had enjoyed a couple of snacks while watching the movie. James thought he could eat some popcorn, but judging by Kim's kinky tone while saying this phrase James suspected Kim had something else in mind. His cock was now harder and he couldn't stop himself from sniffing the blanket that Kim had been using to cover herself. He laid the pandaroo doll where Kim laid and tried to calm himself until Kim´s arrival.

"What are you planning, Kim?" James asked while the sound of the microwave being turned on could be heard. She was only gone for a few minutes he was already missing her.

"I'm not going to spoil anything! Be patient i'll be out in a sec." Kim said in a more reassuring tone. the sound of the popcorn kernels popping over soon were heard too. Kim poured it in a bowl and walked out to the living room, moving her long and red hair around and looking at her father's eye. James was unsure what the surprise would be but Kim's smile made it clear she had something in store for him.

She approached James and handed him the bowl full of delicious popcorn. James was about to take a handful but Kim pointed a finger towards him.

"What are you doing daddy?" Kim asked.

"I'm…just trying to eat popcorn Kimmie, isn't that why you brought it?" James asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes daddy, but wouldn't you rather eat it from a much better bowl?" Kim asked playfully, barely holding her giggles.

Kim turned around and took off her pajama bottom, her big and round butt exposed to her father whose eyes became fixated on it. Her butt was very white butt as big as always. Her shaven pussy could even be seen between her long and equally white legs.

"Where do you prefer to eat it? In that boring bowl or in this baby?" Kim asked while shaking her ass. Her father was amazed. He had once again underestimated Kim's playful nature and didn't knew what to say. He smiled and took the bowl firmly in his hands. "Come on daddy, you want to eat don't you?" Kim was not only teasing him, but she needed James to join him on the naughty game.

James smiled, then waved at Kim to approach and she did as she was told. Kim climbed on the couch and carefully moved her pandaroo doll so it wouldn't get crushed by her. Kim laid on all fours and spread her ass facing downwards. James stroked his cock and emptied the bowl of popcorn in Kim's butt. Kim moved her hips a little bit trying to get used to the feeling of the snack in her butt. James moved his hand helping the popcorn kernels get in place and not letting a single one escape her beautiful bubble butt.

Kim once again giggled at how funny the whole thing was. She would have never imagined that her father would be using her own butt as a bowl for snacks. When she was around James she too was full of perverted and kinky ideas. Her pussy started to soak and the fluids dripped from her shaven pussy while her white ass stretched and her legs opened wider offering herself to her father and inviting him to eat the delicious popcorn inside of her butt.

"This is going to be the best movie night ever..." James said, giggling with Kim.

Kim was going to flirt with James when she suddenly felt his big hands reaching out for popcorn, her asshole stretched thanks to the stimulation and she opened her legs wider. His father kept his eyes on the movie but kept admiring Kim’s beautiful butt and how open it was. He could see how her shaven and smooth pussy was wetter every time he reached for popcorn. He playfully slapped her ass a couple of times which made the snacks shake and almost caused some to fall off, but Kim was used to keeping her balance thanks to her training and her experience as a cheerleader kept the pose, smiling and keeping her position as James’s personal bowl.

Kim’s hairless pussy opened a little more and James admired Kim´s pinkish inner lips, the way they opened was similar of how her ass was calling for James´s fingers too. James was very tempted to lick her pussy right then and there but he kept those desires in check, he wanted to spend quality time with his precious daughter and enjoy the movie with him.

His index finger poked deep inside of her tightness and pulled out a popcorn kernel. Kim balanced back and forward, her sensual legs teasing and making her father look away from the movie. The show Kim was making for her father was starting to be more entertaining than the movie.

Kim stayed in that position for fifteen minutes. Everytime James took pulled popcorn out he took his time and moved his fingers around her small asshole. Despite Kim’s experience she still giggled and moved her legs thanks to the inexperience of being used as bowl. Why did she had to come up with such an idea? Even James couldn’t believe how well Kim was handling the situation. There was only a handful of popcorn left and the movie was nearly over. Once the movie would end Kim hoped her father still wanted to play and be with her. Kim wasn’t sure if James was pleased with her performance.

James was more pleased than Kim expected. He licked his fingers that had Kim’s delightful smell and taste of them, plus the sweet butter of the popcorn that were on it. Kim’s ass was also covered in some of James’s saliva, who drooled over her perfect and big ass. He slapped his ass with his right hand and then pulled the last popcorns in a fisting fashion. Not hurting Kim but making sure that his full hand explored her butt. The palm of his hand relished once again in her soft and clean pussy, the feeling of touching such a smooth and innocent vagina was an experience of once in a lifetime.

He grabbed Kim´s crotch and pressed his finger around her tight asshole. Kim moaned softly.

"Did the popcorn taste good daddy?” Kim asked. 

“It did, and I love it when you call me daddy...” James said, unzipping his pants.

They looked at each other, James above Kim with his usual fatherly authority and Kim below James giggling in her usual tone. James's desire for her young body was more than evident. Kim opened her mouth looking like she wanted to say something but it wasn’t necessary. They both wanted the same thing. Kim covered her naked waist with her tight pants and laid next to her father on the couch, some of the butter still on her ass.

James’s pants fell to the ground and he picked Kim up. She let out a moan not only of pleasure but of surprise too. Kim had never seen her father so vigorous and determined. For a moment she forgot he was father and pictured him like a dominant man that came out of nowhere, determined to pleasure her and making her his property.

“Daddy! You’re so strong!” Kim said while wrapping her arms around James´s neck, her pussy wet as usual and  her mouth wide open.

He once again felt the rush of having such a young lover and daughter at the same time. He climbed the stairs up to Kim;s room while both of them laughed as they remembered how James would always carry her to her room and tuck her in. All those golden years were precious memories to both of them as it had been years since James carried Kim all the way upstairs. His hands firmly on her butt, a butt that James had masturbated so many times to while Ann slept besides him. Kim loved him dearly and moved her feet like a baby wanting her father’s attention.

James, totally naked from the waist down, approached Kim’s door and opened it with his right leg. He wasn’t going to let go of Kim until they had reached her comfortable bed. Kim kissed his neck, pressing her soft tongue against him.

She could see his hard cock from dangling between his legs, the tip spewing drops of pre cum which made Kim desire to taste them like she had done in the hot tub. 

James threw Kim onto the soft bed. The girl bounced and giggled, inviting him to join on the warm bed.

“What are you waiting for daddy? It’s freezing and I need you here.”

Those words had the desired effect on James. He stood in front of his daughter and took off his shirt, his socks and crawled on top of the Kim.

Kim smiled and followed James’s example. She took off the tight pair of pajamas that held her bubble butt down. She also took off her top showing off her beautiful breasts with her erect nipples pointing towards James.

¨You see daddy? It’s so cold, they’re already hard...” Kim teased.

James approached Kim and kissed her lips. Kim shyly moved her tongue forwards. She still had some troubles getting used to feeling an older man touching her and kissing her that way but James made it look so easy, always holding Kim by her waist while his kisses explored and enjoyed Kim´s mouth. She wrapped her right leg around his groin and started humping him.

James stopped Kim and covered both of them with Kim’s covers. The cold breeze from outside was getting stronger and the temperature on the house was getting colder. James put himself over Kim’s naked body giving her heat and making her feel warmer. She affectionately put her hands on her father’s chest. She could feel how strong it was and how his heart was rushing again. He kissed Kim’s neck and put both of his hands on his daughter’s hard nipples.

¨Don’t worry Kimmy... I will make you forget about this cold in a second...”

James moved Kim into a spooning position, lifting her leg while still playing with both of her nipples. The memories of her and his father playing under the covers while eating snacks once again came into the young woman’s mind. She smiled thinking how much those games had changed from being so innocent to turning into a form of foreplay. James too was thinking the exact same thing.

He shoved his mouth to Kim´s neck, sniffing her and kissing it softly, her hard nipples between his fingers and his hard erection slapping her big bubble butt. Kim could feel his hot and sticky pre cum being ejaculated on her rim, his hands pulling her breasts harder and James moaning in his older and fatherly tone. He was making sure Kim would get warm but he also wanted to enjoy her body. Kim bit her lip without James noticing how much the pleasure was reflecting on his daughter’s face. 

Kim turned around and her father put himself on top. He grabbed her bottom with both of his hands and smiled. Kim smiled back and they embraced on a make out session. James’s tongue as usual dominating Kim’s movements and the pace of the kisses. Kim kissed softly, enjoying the movements and looking at James’s eyes while softly stroking his cock.

But James kept kissing her with more passion, playing with her hair and squeezing her butt, closing his eyes while exploring her innocent mouth and then admiring how her hard nipples were pressed against him. He groped her which made her moan into his mouth. The covers were making them sweat but James wasn´t going to let Kim move an inch. Kim moved her feet around the tip of his cock, giving her approval to James´s actions.

James too started to moan, Kim wrapped both of her legs and James took her by the shoulders, massaging her skinny body and pressing the tip cock over her abdomen. The sticky and warm pre cum dropped over her naked pelvis and some of it slid inside of Kim´s shaven pussy.

¨I….I love you daddy!” Do me like you do mom!” Kim moaned.

“No baby. I told you before, I’m going to spoil you more than I spoil Ann!” 

James, overwhelmed with love moved Kim over him. She put herself over him and kissed him while straddled on his lap. James was squeezing her ass and switching his hands to her breasts while she pressed her soft hands against his hard chest and down to his groin. James held her by the ankles as she leaned forward and pushed her soft tongue down his mouth.

His fingers between her butt, admiring how tight she felt from the outside. How her asshole and pussy stretched in response to his kisses and his fingers goofing around. Kim sometimes let small giggles while her daddy kept their mouths together and they both rocked the bed together.

The bed was moving harder than it usually does in Kim’s parents bedroom when James and Ann had sex. James firmly grabbed both of her breasts while he swiped some of her hair over her beautiful face to admired Kim’s natural beauty. He licked her neck slowly, tasting her delicious perfume while Kim moved her groin much more aggressive now that she was covered in her father’s sweat and saliva.

Kim started giggling as the bed moved faster. Her father rested his face on her breasts as he kept dry humping her, groping her breasts and basking in her beautiful body. Kim, overjoyed by how much her father loved her, laughed and giggled like she used to do when he used to tickle her and they shared a tender moment as father and daughter. Everytime James kissed her or touched her naked skin she automatically felt as thrilled as James did.

After around 20 minutes of James groping Kim, she leaned forward and raised his face, pressing her soft fingers around his lips and giving him a soft kiss. Kim crawled forward up the bed and James moved her to face the other way. Kim guided her father and they spooned once more. James pressed his face on her back and kissed her all the way down to her bubble butt.

¨Are you feeling warmer Kimmie?” James wondered while putting his hard cock between Kim´s big butt.

“Warm? Daddy... I’m feeling hotter than ever!” Kim said while grabbing her father’s cock and helping him putting it between her cheeks.

James smiled at Kim’s attitude while he spooned her from the back. He wasn’t going to penetrate her and ruin the mood. He was more than happy to only cuddle and warm Kim with his hands. Kim moved backwards and his cock slided more inside of her butt. Kim smiled at the feeling of her crack swallowing James’s hard penis. The couple moved forward and backwards, stimulating James’s cock while he grabbed Kim's neck and gently licked her ear.

Kim let out another giggle and turned to face James. “Stop it daddy! It tickles!!”

"What’s wrong about being tickled Kim?” James asked while kissing her and tickling her even more.

Kim stopped struggling and giggled right into James’s face who welcomed her laughs and kissed her warmly, cuddling and leaning his face into her red hair.

James kissed Kim’s neck, and once again Kim looked at him and smiled back. Kim got up and while she did so her sexual fluids fell on his groin. James smiled like a horny teenager and prepared for feeling her big and cute butt on top of him. Kim, already knowing James’s tastes, faced the other way and shoved his cock deep inside of her. Her hairless pussy swallowed the older cock and started riding it. The sheets fell over and the couple started fucking so hard that Kim´s bed moved violently.

James moved forward and took her by her small feet. Kim using her training routines as examples used her strength on her legs and kept the same position while James lifted her a little bit, but Kim’s butt was so big and moved so hard, and filled James with so much fluids that he decided to rest on the bed and moaned as hard as possible.

“Daddy... you’re reaching your limit?” Kim asked, not wanting the fun to be over just yet.

James took a deep breath and held his legs tight. It had been years since he had ever been rode in such a manner. The docile and innocent Kim was so horny that she assumed a more dominant role and James was starting to feel at Kim’s merc. His groin was being hit so hard by Kim and her giant butt that James’s cock started to feel sore. Kim and James joined their hands as they made sure his cock was kept erect. both of them shared a laugh similar as the ones they enjoyed when Kim had outmatched her dear daddy in any kind of game.

¨I…I guess we never stopped playing...” James moaned while shoving his index finger in Kim’s pussy.

Kim laughed and switched positions for a couple of minutes. Now she faced him as she kept riding him and her big ass kept striking his vulnerable groin.

Kim and James’s moans were louder that those they shared in the bathtub. Kim’s movements could even be heard down stairs. This thought made James grin and let out a small laugh, being so relieved that Ann and his sons were so far away. Kim’s moans were so loud that James considered the idea of gagging her and fucking her that way, but seeing her beautiful bright and green eyes and her perfectly white teeth giving him a spectacle smile made him abandon that idea. The bed moved a little forward but Kim skillfully pushed her leg against her wall and moved the bed to its proper place. James moaned a profanity not being able to resist a woman as full of energy as Kim.

But James had one last trick down his sleeve. He might not be able to keep up the pace with Kim and her young nature, but he had years of experience pleasuring women and was going to show Kim how he did things back in his day. He licked his fingers with his tongue and pleasured the delicate area that lies between Kim´s ass and her pussy. Her sweat flowed among his wet fingers and James knew Kim was as sensible as everyone in that particular area.

¨More! I want my daddy's fingers!" 

James grabbed Kim’s ass and spanked it. Kim turned around and once again rode him in reverse cowgirl style. James leaned forward and with the tip of his wet tongue pressed around her back, biting it and going lower. Kim attempted to turn around once again but James kept her in that position. Now it was he who was going to be the one to lead the fucking session.

“Spank me daddy!” Kim moaned. 

James, willing to do anything to alíviate his lovely daughter’s lust, gave in. He used both of his hands on her fat asscheeks, spoiling her ass with the feeling of a dominant and mature man doing what he pleases with her body, applying hard and fatherly discipline to her sweet ass.

¨Do….don’t stop Daddy!!!” Kim let out between soft moaning.

The smell of popcorn butter from between Kim’s ass flew right into James’s nose. That exquisite aroma mixed with Kim’s sweet perfume in her neck and naked breasts started to make James erect. Kim felt as James´s tip reached her wet and special insides. She raised her hands and dropped them on James´s chest. 

Kim’s legs moved back and forward as James breathing was heavy once more, opening apart her tight pussy lips so he could admire how his cock was opening his way deep down her soft interior. Kim wanted to lay on his father’s chest and moan loudly on his ear.

Kim lifted her big ass and put herself on a doggystyle position. James licked her young pussy and specially enjoyed where she was more smooth. If it was up to James she would be hairless down there forever. He licked and took it from kind any kind of virginity she once had down there, swallowing her pussy juices and masturbating his cock while doing it.

James slid under Kim’s big butt and fingered her from down there. the girl who could feel her pussy stretching and her legs begging for all the pleasure to be released down on James’s face took the sheets of her own bed and forced her body to stop,  but it was pointless.

¨Now you’re mine baby girl...” James said while groping Kim and using his fingers more aggressively.

“Yes daddy! Tha´….that’s me…I’m your baby girl!” Kim could feel how her asshole was stretching out too.

James wasn’t lying when he told Kim that he would be spoiling her as long as he could. The fingering session was long and very difficult for Kim not to submit and ejaculate all over her daddy’s face. Their beastly desires had consumed the couple as Kim wanted to feel his entire hand pleasuring her. James, despite being and older man still held considerable strength in his mature body.

When he rammed Kim’s body she could feel him like a young bull mating, and when his fingers penetrated her she could feel the years of experience knowing where to touch her. When Kim fingered herself late at night hearing Ann’s moans and James’s grunting, she fantasized many times about switching places with her mother. Now she could see why Ann always enjoy her father’s company. Despite being separated by years and blood Kim finally got to enjoy the cock she had desired her whole life. It was thanks to her father that she was being filled by cum and fingered like she never could.

“Fuck!” Kim moaned as she could feel James’s fingers slipping inside.

In retrospective, perhaps Kim had been tempting her father all along. she had noticed how James occasionally looked at her when she wore her cheerleader outfit, and when she took long baths she sometimes could swear she heard someone masturbating or creeping on her. She had assumed one of her brothers was just curious about the female body and decided to ignore it.

There was no doubt in her mind that James had always lusted over her. The mere idea of picturing James masturbating while thinking about her, or fucking Ann but secretly picturing her as Kim turned her on once again. She kissed James while looking at his eyes.

“Daddy, have you always desired me? Kim wondered while embracing him.

James put Kim back on her doggystyle position and kissed her back. There was no use denying it. “Yes Kim, you’re correct.”

They both had desired themselves for so long that the whole idea seemed funny, like a couple of teenegers who always were friends but deep down a love was flourishing.

James put Kim down on the bed again, the cushion moving side to side as James ate Kim’s pussy one last time. This time Kim was expecting it but the feeling of James’s tongue slowly taking his time and biting on her fleshy and pink lips made Kim let out a series of loud moans. James licked her strong legs and moved all the way back to her abdomen.

James licked Kim’s body all the way up and down. Kim didn’t even moved by this point. She was overpowered by her desires to be used by James and please him in ways her mother failed to do so. Everytime James licked she couldn’t avoid feel a little bit of jealousy inside her. She pushed herself towards James which in turn caused the bed to rock again.

Their genitals were rubbing against each other while their mouths met for a hot kiss. James took the cover that fell to the floor and covered himself and Kim.

“I won’t allow for my baby to catch a cold.” James said using the fatherly tone Kim loved so much and always awoke the forbidden attraction she felt towards him.

They embraced in a spooning position with Kim behind her father while she jacked him off. from the outside the couple’s movements looked like a very big person masturbating or a threesome in process. James kept spanking her ass whenever Kim turned around.

“You know what word always turns me on?” James moaned while Kim was sucking him.

“I know just the one…Daddy” Kim said cheerfully.

Kim and James smiled. Once again they shared those little moments when each one knew what the other one was thinking. Kim’s soaked pussy needed James and his hard cock wanted to cum in her body. Kim lifted her ass and opened her pussy for James. James could see how the lips of her pussy were so wet and she had been fingering herself so much that he could see her interior, all pink and wet thanks to James and all the foreplay.

James loved everytime Kim called him daddy. It had become his favorite world in the whole word thanks to every moment he shared with Kim. No one could ever love Kim as her father did, and spoil her body as James’s own cock did. Her young body was making him addicted to fucking her. He sweated as his urges took control over his body.

He held Kim by her calf and spooned with Kim. As he did it his quick fingers enjoyed her tightness as her pussy tried to push away James’s fingers as they attempted to remain inside. His mouth licked Kim´s back and she used both of her hands to pleasure James. 

“Kim!”

“Daddy!”

They moaned as their hands were busy pleasuring each other, the bed moving faster and faster. Kim’s breasts moved back and forward as James pushed her body away as his fingers moved faster inside of her, the tip of his fingers making her insides tingle and Kim biting down the pillow to attempt to suffocate the series of moaning that meant she was close to orgasm.

James, with years of experience under his belt knew that Kim was attempting to disimulate. She was enjoying it as much as she did on the hot tub.

“Kim, I can’t stop thinking about you. I have tried to be discreet but I’m glad we had all this night to ourselves. Everytime Ann is away I promise your daddy is going to spoil you and take care of you.” James confessed, happy to have finally let Kim know how he feels about her.

“Daddy! I feel the exact way. I’m always jealous because mom gets to spend all day and…nights with you. I know you’re married but every night when I hear you both I get so jealous…and excited!” Kim confessed as well. Both of them blushed and accepted each other´s feelings. Neither of them wanted to brake the secret romance. In fact the confessions made the groping session more enjoyable.

Kim’s nipples laid on the covers as the rest of her body did after she laid head first on the bed. James pleasured her pussy knowing that it would be soon before Kim ejaculated with him. Kim covered her bright and green eyes with her hands as her hip moved along with James. Part of him couldn’t believe a girl as young as Kim could have such big and lovable ass. He wrapped his hands around it while his mouth enjoyed eating her out one last time. Kim could tell her father was hungry for her pussy by the way he pressed his lips and moved his middle finger over her sensible spots. Her ass was soaked with her juices and saliva as James devoured and didn't even pulled his head out of her big ass. The heavy breathing and warm air James was making Kim feel on her ass made her smile and giggle with excitement. James was experimenting how much of her ass he could cover with her mouth,.The idea of her father experimenting on her ass by pressing his tongue and fingers very amusing. She was satisfied she could offer James something her mother could not. To help James on his sexual quest Kim opened her buttcheeks for him, giving him full enjoyment to her ass and pussy.

“Kim, you’re getting more naughty than ever!” James said while spanking her.

Kim moved her ass towards him and then moved it away. she giggled at how her father had to grab her hip and spank her. He always enjoyed the teasing and playful nature of Kim, but he wouldn't allow Kim to get away that easily without exploring and enjoying her rear completely.

“Come on daddy, catch me!” Kim once again tried to crawl away but James like an animal catching its prey took her by her ass and gave another spank to the naughty girl, kissed her mane of hair and started fingering her.

Both of his hands took care of her small pussy. Kim approached to her father knowing that she was about to cum.

“Daddy! Faster! You’re too good at this! I beg you don’t pull your fingers out!”

James’s cock started to ejaculate a little bit of cum. He started masturbating as Kim’s pussy let out a couple of sort squirts. James spread her ass wide with his free hand while he kissed Kim’s breasts. Kim moaned harder, almost making James remember how Ann moans every time he penetrates her. Kim straddled with James for a couple of minutes, rocking forward and backward as his cock fucked her pussy.

“Kim….it’s….I’m going to cum!”

“Me too daddy! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” Begged the red haired girl as her father licked the tip of her nipples and bit her clit softly.

James made Kim put herself on a spooning position again. this time Kim let her legs stay still while James enjoyed fucking and fingering her. He was so fast that her pussy didn’t had time to close or even push his fingers away. The young girl’s body was taking double the pleasure she had enjoyed a mere nights away. Her own fluids turning her on everytime she felt how they crept from her to the sheets. Kim started moving her own hands which were soaked on fluids all over her body. James held Kim with a soft grip as his hand entered her pussy.

“What a pretty lady you have become...” James as Kim moved her body forward signaling that she was about to cum.”

“I got my looks thanks to you Daddy!” Moaned Kim as her pussy squirted and as James’s cock ejaculated over her,.the fluids fell over Kim’s back as she finished the session by fingering herself and spanking James’s hands that still held onto her. He smiled and kissed her lips as they snuggled together and peacefully laid next to each other, covering their naked bodies and sharing a kiss as a normal couple would.

“I love you Kim.”

“I love you too daddy, I want to see more movies with you! “Any type of movies?” James asked while raising an eyebrow.

Kim giggled as James put a pillow under her head and he kissed her cheek. The air outside was getting colder and they snuggled even more to prevent catching a cold.

“Daddy?” 

“Yes Kim?” James asked before going to sleep, he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to sleep in Kim’s room, considering it would be somewhat probable that his sons or Ann might come back and wonder what James was doing. 

All those worries went away when Kim kissed him one more time and asked…. “Will you love me in the morning?” 

“Yes baby, all the mornings I’ll love you...”


	3. Bouncy and Sliding: Scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new format is to divide certain moments into scenes. I hope you appreciate it.

The sun begins to rise, the start of a brand new day in Middleton. As the day starts for many, a temple of childish wonder and splendor begins to arise in the backyard of the Stoppable residence. It must be the fumbling sidekick's birthday with all the 'Happy Birthday' banners being put up as well. The birthday boy's best friend and far more skilled and studious partner in crime fighting, Kim Possible, goes over after breakfast to help with the decorations and to have some fun with the cute blonde boy. She may not be one for most childish things, but there are some Cuddle Buddy related decorations for her to gush over. 

As the party keeps going and delivery trucks come and go to add more and more things, there are two large boxes left in front of the Possible residence. The delivery person rings the doorbell then just walks away, getting back in their truck and heading off. James Possible opens the door moments later, raising a brow. The boxes are colorfully decorated, one shows a completed bouncy castle with children using it, and the other shows a large inflatable water slide. Taped to the sides is the address information, and someone put in the wrong address. They're definitely meant for Ron's party, so he picks the boxes up and walks to their next door neighbor's house. 

As James walks right into the back yard, Ron smiles at the man, "Hey, Dr. P!" 

"Hello Ronald, and happy birthday," James smiles back, then gestures to the boxes he's carrying, "I believe these are supposed to be yours?" 

Ron looks at the boxes, grinning, then he looks at the already packed backyard before looking back at James, "Thanks! It's cool, Dr. P, you can keep them. My party's got enough excitement as it can handle." 

"Alright, I'll figure something out with these. Have fun, Ronald." 

The two part ways, Ron running back to his party while James enters his home and sets the boxes down in the living room. Taking a seat on the couch, James leans back and thinks about what can be done with them. It may not be an immediate problem, but he doesn't want to waste an opportunity for potential family bonding fun. 

_ The twins could probably get a kick out of the water slide, especially during the summer. They'd probably try and coat it in some kind of experimental coating to make it a lot more durable and pump up the water pressure, though. I wouldn't want to ruin a gift like this... The twins would probably experiment on the bouncy castle, too, and make it way too dangerous to use. Kimmy Cub might enjoy these since they are a gift from Ronald... Wait a minute...  _

He takes a closer look at the preview images on the boxes, noticing they're Cuddle Buddy themed. The bouncy castle is a giant Flamingoat that you enter and exit from the front and the water slide is climbing up a giant Pandaroo's back and sliding out of its mouth on its tongue. 

_ Is Kimmy Cub still into Cuddle Buddies? I think she might be... Yes, I remember, she's still in love with the collectable plush toys. A gift from Ron that's themed after her favorite toys? That's perfect. I can surprise her with these sometime and we can have a wonderful bonding day. It would be better if we were alone, though.  _

_ Especially if she were to wear one of her usual outfits, or a bikini. She seems to enjoy showing a lot of skin, flaunting her young body. Such a beautiful young woman teasing so many...  _

His thoughts wander, focusing on his daughter's body; her slender but curvy figure, her perky breasts, and especially her nice bubble butt. The more he thinks about his daughter's bare body, the more details come up; hard petite nipples, well-toned arms and legs, even a hint of abs, and completely bald pussy. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, he sees the bulge in his pants and swears under his breath. Getting up, he makes his way to the bathroom, double checking that it's empty, which it is. Closing and locking the door behind him, he undoes his pants, dropping them with his underwear. His cock standing fully erect, ready to pound some teenage pussy, won't be getting what it wants most, unfortunately. 

Reaching into the medicine cabinet, a jar of a specialized lube is taken out, and he scoops some up, smearing it on his dick before gripping it in his hand. He starts pumping himself in a steady rhythm as his thoughts focus back on Kim... That young, beautiful body covered in sweat from a hard workout or extensive cheerleading practice. The cute outfit being tighter, smaller, and showing off what she has to offer. Such a teasing little number... 

The Middleton High gym starts to appear around this fantasy Kim, and then so does James. The perky cheerleader smiles when she sees her dad, and she lets out a cute, girly giggle. Without either saying a word, she's pulled in for a deep kiss as he places his hands on her curves, slowly exploring her body. One hand goes up, sliding under her top, not even hesitating to play with her tits while the other goes down her skirt. She gasps and moans into the kiss as his lowered hand brushes a finger right between her entrance. 

As her father teases and plays with her body, the sexy redhead undresses herself and slides onto her knees. Leaning in, she undoes his pants with just her teeth and lips, biting into the fabric after and tugs them down. Once they're down, she goes right for it, taking it halfway down her throat from the start, sucking it hungrily and bobbing her head. Moving both hands up, she wraps one hand around his exposed shaft and strokes it while the other gently plays with his balls. 

The deeper James' fantasy gets, the more he does to himself. Having his other hand join in the self-pleasure, he's perfectly mimicking how Kim's playing with the sack. He pumps his dick faster and faster, and the lube starts to glow faintly. 

He moans and groans as it does, muttering, "Yeah... you like Daddy's cock, don't you, Kimmy Cub? Keep going... deeper..." 

The lube glows a bit brighter, reacting to his mutters. It seems the deeper into the fantasy James goes, the more real it feels because of the lube. He continues to mutter and mumble, his moans growing gradually louder. 

Diving back into the fantasy, Kim's deepthroating him, taking in every single inch without a problem. Muffled moans escape her lips and the sounds of gagging and choking fill James' head. Drool runs down Kim's chin before she pulls all the way back and Daddy's load shoots all over her face. 

As amazing as that no doubt felt for him, it isn't enough to get him to blow his real load, and so his fantasy keeps going. Now the dirty daughter's laying flat on her back, legs spread, and he gets right on top of her. Slipping his dick in her, he starts to pound her, pushing himself in deeper and deeper. With each thrust, she moans louder and louder, repeatedly saying 'Daddy' in several lewd tones. 

"Mmmmhhh! Ahhhhh! Uuuhhhnnnn! Daddy! Daddy! Daddyyy!" 

James just gets rougher and wilder with his thrusts as he places both of his hands on Kim's bare chest. He takes great pleasure in playing with and massaging her breasts, even pinching and pulling her nipples. He doesn't get too rough with either, but rough enough to make it a good time for all. As his fantasy keeps going, so does where they're doing it; from flat on the back on the floor, to bent over the bleachers, to against the wall, these two are going at it all over the place. 

Little does he know, thanks to his mind deep in incestuous fantasy, the real Kim just got home after enjoying Ron's party, but got tired after so many games. As she makes her way to the bedroom, she can hear Daddy moaning and groaning in the bathroom, and even the sounds of him jerking himself off. With how fast the sound of skin slapping skin is going, it makes her mind wander, but she walks away before getting too sucked into it. 

As fun as this long fantasy is for James, it all goes away, now being replaced by Kim in a roller skating waitress outfit, skating up to him in his car. He rolls down the window and she giggles, "Sorry, Daddy, what you ordered isn't on the menu. But I'm more than willing to let you eat me out!" 

Getting out of the car, his naughty girl gets up into a handstand making her skirt fall, showing off her crotchless panties. Grabbing her by the waist, he leans in and licks her slit slowly, and even gives her clit a few powerful flicks with his tongue. Using the position to her advantage, the cock hungry girl uses her teeth, again, to unzip his pants and, this time, his cock pops right out. Moving her hands carefully, she grabs onto his thighs and goes in, sucking him off and bobbing her head as he shifts their weight, leaning back against the car. 

When Daddy slips his tongue in his daughter's wet cunt, she moves her legs, wrapping them around his neck to keep him there. He certainly likes the idea with how he licks along her inner walls and laps up all the delicious juices as his Kimmy Cub goes deeper and deeper. Feeling so much pleasure, he can't help bucking his hips in sync with her bobbing, meeting her halfway thrust for thrust, making his balls lightly smack the bridge of her nose. Once again, the father-loving redhead begins to gag and choke, loving every moment of it as drool oozes out. While the saliva runs down her face, going over a closed eye, it starts to smear her eye makeup, making her look more and more like a whore in an amateur porn video. 

Proving how much he wants it, James licks and laps her pussy like a thirsty dog, sticking his tongue in as deep as he can and pulling it out to tease her clit before going back in. Sliding a hand along up her thighs then down 

and over her ass, he gives it a good smack before pushing two fingers in, curling them in a 'come here' motion. His very flexible waitress tightens her legs around him before unleashing a strong, messy orgasm, making her scream around his cock. Feeling just how much pleasure he gave triggers his own release, cumming hard and stuffing her mouth, to which she's already prepared for and swallows every drop. 

The two slowly pull away, and let go of each other, then Kim uprights herself before bending right over the hood of the car. This time, her Daddy grips her skirt and pulls it down, then grips her panties and rips them in half thanks to the further lack of fabric there. Rearing his hand back, he smacks her ass hard enough to leave a faint red mark, and both his hand and her ass sting. That doesn't stop him from going in for more, and more, giving her bubble butt a good, rough time. 

With every spank, she lets out a long, loud, insatiable moan, panting whenever she gets a chance. Gulping after a moment, she begs, "More, Daddy! I need your hand making my ass jiggle! I need you to do what you want to me! I need everything you wanna give me! Please please pleeeeaaasssseeee!! I need you, Daddy!!" 

Grinning, he gives her one last spank then grabs one of the stinging red cheeks with one hand, rubbing his dick between them before pushing it into her tight ass. She moans and screams feeling her hole stretching to fit him, panting when after he stops it a small way in. Moving his other hand up to her hair, he grips it tight enough to keep her head steady and make her look at the other side of the parking lot. So many other cars there, so many other people, but none of them look towards the two. 

He pulls back and starts thrusting slowly but forcefully, pushing it in deeper little by little, and she bites her lip, trying not to make a sound towards the others. Her eyes dart around the distant crowd, as if she wants to scream and get their attention, but with how Daddy's leaning into her ear, whispering something, she keeps herself quiet. The deeper he goes, though, the harder she has to bite her lip until she finally gives in and quickly puts a hand over her mouth, moaning and screaming into it. Luckily for her, that's just enough to keep everyone else from hearing her. 

Daddy Possible is able to get his cock most of the way in, so he starts picking up the pace now that he has a bit more room to actually pick up the pace. Letting go of the ass cheek, he starts spanking her between thrusts, but not as hard as before. Kimmy Cub has to place another hand over her mouth as she starts to scream in bliss. As he gets rougher and faster, she shows how good her muscle control is by tightening her ass around him, squeezing his cock tighter and tighter. It seems she knows how to get him to cum again as he starts stuffing her, a few drops leaking out the sides of her hole before he pulls out. 

Neither one is done quite yet, though, as he lets go of her, she quickly shreds what's left of her clothes and climbs fully onto the hood of the car, grabbing his hand and pulling him up with her before pinning him down, his back pressed against the windshield. Spreading her legs, she straddles him, guiding him into her cunt, but so no one hears her, she leans in and fiercely kisses him, moaning into his mouth. She slips her tongue in his mouth, and their tongues dance as she presses against him, her breasts rubbing against him as she starts a slow, steady rhythm riding him. 

Once she has her rhythm, he finds his, bucking up into her, meeting her thrust for thrust. She gets a bit rougher, now slamming down on him as they continue to make out lustfully and potentially longingly. 

Finally breaking the kiss, she also lets go of his arms to cover her mouth again as she straightens herself, sitting upright. Taking the opportunity, he leans into her breasts, licking and sucking them, even flicking her nipples with his tongue. When he focuses on using his mouth for her nips, he grabs her tits and massages them. 

Muffling her moans and screams becomes harder and harder to do as with each position change, each new feeling, just makes her get that much louder. With how hard she's slamming down, with how hard their skin slaps as they meet halfway, that makes it all the more challenging. James seems to be keeping his moans and groans swallowed down, or low enough that only she can hear him. Actually, he leans into her ear, moaning right in it and whispering some other things. Whatever it is, it makes Kim get wilder, going down as hard and fast as she can, but they continue in perfect sync. 

It doesn't take either of them much longer to tilt their heads back in bliss, moaning together as they cum together. The beautiful redhead getting stuffed even more as she absolutely drenches her Daddy. Once their orgasms die down, the two pant heavily, covered in sweat, James laying back against the windshield and Kimmy Cub resting on top of him as the crowd finally looks over and makes their way towards them. 

The ending to the second fantasy and how good it felt thanks to the lube snaps the man out of it as he reaches his real release, pumping a large load of seed into the toilet. He can't help moaning and groaning as he finally reaches his release. Panting after, he wipes himself clean of all the lube and any jizz that may have missed and flushes the evidence. He pulls his pants back up, does them up, and walks out of the bathroom as if nothing happened. 


End file.
